1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cargo loading apparatus which may be installed in transport vehicles such as trucks and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major problem involved in transporting cargo on the bed of a pickup truck or van is the provision of suitable dunnage and bracing equipment to restrain the cargo from movement during transit. Conventionally, this is most commonly accomplished by the use of ropes or belts which lash the cargo against the sidwalls of the truck bed. The lashing arrangement requires that the cargo be placed directly against a sidewall surface. Thus there is a substantial amount of space within the interior floor area of a van or truck bed for which a sidewall surface is not available for lashing purposes.
Some equipment or cargo is best transported in a vertical, hanging position. Conventional cross bars have been provided for supporting a hanging load, but require the installation of hooks or slots in fixed locations for supporting the cross bar.
It is sometimes desirable to support cargo at an elevated position above the deck floor, in order to physically separate two different loads. For example, it may be desirable to carry sheets of plywood on the deck of a pickup truck, and to carry two-by-four studs or other building equipment at an elevated position above the floor, so that either the plywood or studs are easily accessible for off-loading without lifting or moving one item to gain access to the other.